The Darkness\Eva: Daughter of Dracula Issue 1
The Darkness/Eva Issue 1 is the first issue of The Darkness vs. Eva crossover. It sets up the initiating arc entitled In The Beginning... as Eva interrogates a lone werewolf for lintel while Jackie establishes relations between the Franchetti Mafia and Mr. Barzini's organization. Synopsis Top Cow and Dynamite are at it again, this time pitting the Darkness against the ass-kicking daughter of Dracula (and slayer of all things evil and undead), Eva. See the two meet for the first time ever! While Eva hunts the streets, slaying the undead and unclean among a marked increase in paranormal activity, Jackie Estacado is having a bit of a problem with both his Darklings and the Darkness as strange new forces vie for control of the city and its newly awakened supernatural presence! Written by Leah Moore and John Reppion, and drawn by Edgar Salazar, this first issue also features three incredible covers from Paul Renaud (Red Sonja), Brett Booth (Anita Blake), and Edgar Salazar. Characters * Jackie Estacado * Eva * Mr. Barzini * Count Orlok * Jimmy * Frankie * New Blood * Bruno * Marco Grimald * Lennie * Subway Girl * Mick the Greek (Mentioned Only) Plot Summary Jackie Estacado meets with his men in Papa Cino's Pizzeria to discuss recent unrest in the underworld criminal world, particularly gruesome attacks on his people. Two of his henchmen, Jimmy and Frankie, were waiting for Mick The Greek. Eventually two got tired and Jimmy informs Jackie that they will wait an hour more and then split ways. Minutes later, the two men are attacked by vampires. When Jackie's men reach the scene they find what was left of Frankie couple blocks away, while Jimmy disappeared. Last month three of their boys were killed at the docks and the attacks became even more frequent since then. Jackie's men suggest that it might be Mick The Greek behind this, but Jackie dispels these claims, revealing that he himself called Estacado as he was attacked too. Jackie is then informed that he's guests have arrived. As his men question about the identity of these guests, Jackie tells them that desperate times call for desperate measures. The guests enter the room, revealed to be Mr. Barzini, an old-school mobster and his guards. Elsewhere, a young girl enters a subway train. She's then approached by a man, who comments on her good smell. The man attacks the girl and expresses his disappointment, that he didn't comment on his teeth, liked in the Red Riding Hood. As the man turns into a werewolf, Eva comes out of the shadow, ordering him to leave the girl alone. Eva notes, that the man must be a new blood and this is his first full moon. The new blood werewolf doesn't see Eva threatening and views her just as another meal. Eva then proceeds to jump-kick the new blood out of the train. Back in the meeting, Jackie thanks Mr. Barzini for coming to this meeting as he's a very busy man. Mr. Barzini affirms this, revealing that his men just like Jackie's ones are dropping like flies. Meanwhile, Barzini's guard reaches for his pocket, causing for Jackie's man to nervously reach for his gun. The guard then pulls out a pack of cigarettes and smirks, noticing Jackie's man reaction. Barzini then asks Jackie what kind of solution does he suggests to this problem. Jackie suggests, that they should forget about their territorial disagreements and begin covering each other backs. Mr. Barzini is sceptical that these would help against the supernatural beings they're facing off. Jackie believes, that this way, they will have more eyes watching out for these beings. Barzini then tells Jackie, that these creatures are selling their services to those who have the money and asks him if he wasn't tempted by this. Jackie answers, that he already has enough monsters in his closet and he doesn't want to hire any more of them. Barzini is pleased to her this. Although Barzini agrees with Jackie's plan, he does expresses concerns about these creatures beginning to organize, which will make this task in eliminating them, even more tougher. Meanwhile, Eva throws a silver blade at the werewolf, incapacitating him in the process. Eva tells the new blood, that she's been hunting her kind for centuries and yet it still gives her the same pleasure each time one of them dies. As last resort to save his life, the werewolf offers information in exchange of his life, speaking about some kind ritual to be performed by a vampire, that will change everything. Eva gets curious and orders him to give this information to her. In Papa Cino's Pizzeria, the meeting is over and Jackie leaves, planning to visit one of the clubs were werewolfs and vampires hang out. He's positive that if the guns can't take these creatures on, his Darklings will surely end them. Meanwhile, Eva releases the new blood and follows his information to a warehouse, where members of the Brotherhood of the Darkness are gathering. She also senses an ancient vampire inside, whose power is almost gone and he's desperately grasps the strength of another. Eva is adamant that she will end them all tonight. Back in the city, Jackie uses the Darklings to search for any gathering of supernatural beings. He also ponders if he's just a puppet being used by the Darkness and is no better than these vampires he's searching for. Eva then breaks into the warehouse and announces her presence to the Brotherhood. She quickly takes out two of the brothers with the rest of them, recognising her as the daughter of Dracula. The brothers are desperate to hold her back, so their leader could finish the ritual. They aren't successful and Eva breaks into the room, where the ritual is being performed. To her shock, she finds Count Orlok behind all of this. Meanwhile, as Jackie makes his way to the bar, he suddenly looses control over the Darkness, causing him to steer off the road and nearly going into a river. In the warehouse, although noticing Eva's presence, Orlok continues his ritual. He then summons the Darkness and unleashes it on Eva. But before the Darklings can reach her, Eva shoots a bolt at Orlok, killing him. Jackie then awakens from his blackout, realising that he has lost the Darkness. Not knowing what actually happened to cause this and what could this mean for him, Jackie drives to a bar, where supernatural beings hang out. In the warehouse, Eva approaches a surviving member of the Brotherhood. She questions him what kind of demon Orlok was trying to summon. The brother reveals, that it was the Darkness. Eva then proceeds to interrogate the brother about the Darkness wanting to find out more about it. To be continued... Gallery 2757107-01b.jpg|Cover B 2757097-01c.jpg|Cover C Category:Comic Crossovers Category:Comic Volumes